Besos de Guerra
by Soy Anti Coral
Summary: Ella pudo ver su futuro pasar junto a él. Artista de la imagen: @kbys6u6
1. Primer día: Primer beso

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Historia corta contada respecto a la actividad TodoIida Week»._

 _«En esta historia Tenya Iida es mujer»._

* * *

 **Primer día: Primer beso**

Esa mañana para ella había transcurrido de manera bastante normal y monótona, no existía algo que pudiera perturbarla. Había acabado de limpiar la cocina como se lo pidió su madre y ahora se dedicaba a escuchar la radio, en específico las noticias respecto al enfrentamiento que llevaba más de tres años en el país y parecía que no fuera acabar pronto. Su familia, como cualquier otra les preocupaba seguir escuchando esas noticias, aunque muchas otras no les interesaba ya que estos sucesos estaban muy lejos, que no los alcanzarían…

El timbre de la casa sonó y fue a ver quién era.

No pudo evitar ocultar su asombro al volver a ver a Shouto Todoroki, pero aumento más junto a sus latidos al verlo hincarse con ramo de flores y una pequeña caja, tan pequeña como un puño, estaba abierta y brillando como estrella a punto de morir un anillo.

—¿Te casarías conmigo? —Fue lo primero que esos labios lastimados, no sabía si por el frío de la temporada o por se había peleado con alguien, dudaba lo segundo, no imaginaba al joven peleando sin un motivo muy grande para ello. Lo aseguraba con un puño en el corazón que Todoroki tiene los labios partidos por el frío que por golpear a alguien, no por nada lo ha conocido desde hace bastantes años…

La verdad era que dejó de imaginado que volvería o más que eso, que realmente llegaría el día que cumpliría lo prometido. No porque dudara de su amigo, ella sabía que el tiempo cambiaba a las personas y aun cuando de vez en cuando se imaginaba que llegaba se aferraba a la verdad. Después de todo cuando se juraron lo impensable eran demasiado jóvenes, incrédulos y sobretodo soñadores, cuando antes el nombre de "Guerra" no era tan cercano como ahora.

En ese tiempo Shouto se enlisto en el ejército y en cambio ella tomaría otro rumbo, era lo normal a su edad, pensar en el futuro, seguir adelante y por esa razón él no le pidió un "Espera por mí", no debían prometerse nada porque eran muy jóvenes, siempre pensaron y creían que en el mañana todo puede cambiar y, aun así ella deseaba algo que los atara entre los hilos invisibles del tiempo. Provocó que Todoroki también deseara algo.

Dos personas que eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado ingenuos, enamorados y sin duda tontos sellaron sus deseos con su primer beso y por esa razón ahora estaba ese joven con sus labios rotos, luego se enteraría que fue una pelea con su progenitor, pidiéndole matrimonio sin pensar en nada más que cumplir los deseos ocultos entre la inocencia del primer amor.

Su hermano se escandalizaría si supiera que ese joven que ahora vestía ropas de cadete le había robado no sólo su primer beso o el corazón. Le habían robado a su pequeña hermana sin enterarse en ningún momento de ello.

* * *

Holiwis /o/

Aquí está mi aporte para el **TodoIida week**

Es una historia basada o inspirada en la canción "Besos en Guerra". Así que si ven el video clip se va auto spoilear este fanfic. LOL (Escribo esta cosa escuchando esa canción. XD)

No soy nada original, lo siento. :C Pero trataré de darle mi toquesito todo guacho con ellos.

Debo aclarar que la idea es que sea una época desconocida, una guerra igual desconocida porque si me monto mucho la idea la podría volver más extensa y no voy a poder con mi vida, ni entregar los días. Espero poder ir al día o me voy a morir. :'v

Pero joder, me agarro en días de trabajo y lo peor cuando ando dibujando según un cómic con la pareja BakuMomo y TodoIida de principales. (Más bien, no debí pensar que era buena idea iniciar a dibujar unos días antes de la Week. XD)

Por cierto, si alguien le incómoda que usara a Iida como nena, lo siento, ignoren mi cosita fea. Pero así me imagine la idea y así la dejó. Nos vemos mañana.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	2. Segundo Día: Beso en el cuello

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Historia corta contada respecto a la actividad TodoIida Week»._

 _«En esta historia Tenya Iida es mujer»._

* * *

 **Segundo Día: Beso en el cuello**

Salía del baño con la toalla en el cuello, se estaba secando los mechones que aun goteaban, se sobresaltó al ver a su esposo en la cama, no lo había oído entrar a la habitación, le sonreía, eso le hizo sentir esas cosquillas tan extrañas, incómodas, pero que amaba sentir y todo causado sólo por un gesto ajeno.

—Ven —Le llamó mientras acercaba un pequeño banco blanco cercano donde estaba sentado en la cama, eso le confundió, pero se acercó y se sentó como pedía silenciosamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto curiosa, Shouto tomó la toalla y comenzó a secar su cabello. Ella se sonrojó y se sintió muy pequeñita, como si hubiera vuelto a ser una niña a la cual cuidaban y mimaban, no iba a negar que le gustaba sentirse así, no podría hacerlo ya que era un acto que lo hacía la persona que más quería.

Se estuvo unos segundos de silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por el chillido de un ratón o algo similar que provino de la joven mujer, se había alejado de su pareja con la cara sonrojada, el hombre estaba bastante asombrado o confundido.

—Lo sien… —Fue callado con la toalla, esa misma con la cual había estado tocando el cabello de su mujer. Iida había salido despavorida del cuarto, aunque no había huido tan lejos porque estaba hecha un ovillo en la puerta al sentir su cuello hormigueando; ahí donde Todoroki le beso.

* * *

Segundo día. \o/

Soy malísima para esto, pero ahí vamos.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	3. Tercer Dia: Beso en la frente

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Historia corta contada respecto a la actividad TodoIida Week»._

 _«En esta historia Tenya Iida es mujer»._

* * *

 **Tercer día: Beso en la frente**

El día lucía bastante agradable y aun así ella lo veía oscuro, sentía como si la habitación se opacara y se volviera todo gris, frío y solitario. Sabía que ese sentimiento surgía desde que su pareja se había marchado, ella sabía que volvería, sólo lo llamaron por un par de meses lejos de casa y de ella, era su trabajo y su deber, lo sabía. Pero lo que sentía en esos momentos y todos los días desde la partida de Todoroki era a causa de que no se había despedido, desde hace días las noticias, la radio, los periódicos anunciaban algo que ella hubiera preferido fuera un mal sueño. Quería ser como esa gente que decía que nunca llegaría todo eso a ese lugar y aun así llegaba.

El enfrentamiento que había durado años al fin tuvo nombre; Guerra. Quizás en ese momento sus emociones le ganaron más que la razón, cuando te consideras muy razonable te das cuenta que al final las emociones siempre son más fuertes que todo lo demás. Ella más que nadie era consciente lo que era Todoroki; un soldado, un perro militar e iría al primer llamado, que volvería porque no estaría en el frente. Y aun así esa mañana Iida no lo vio a la cara, no podría, si lo hiciera lloraría y se supone debe ser fuerte no sólo por ella sino también por él. Shouto era igual de frágil o más que su propia persona y pocos lo sabían.

—Volveré —susurró en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Lo sé —respondió aun con los ojos fijos en el suelo. Apretaba con fuerza su vestido, ese que le regalo el año pasado por su cumpleaños, su favorito desde entonces…

El suave beso en su frente aún se mantiene vigente en los días que más añora tenerlo a su lado, sabía que lo primero que haría no sería decirle que lo extrañaba, no, sería devolverle ese beso en la frente que tanto le debía, luego le lloraría todo lo necesario, pero debía recompensarlo.

* * *

El tercer día. ;u; 3

Me estoy esforzando para que no se vea tan feito, pero no sé si lo consigo, pero bueno.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	4. Cuarto Día: Beso en la nariz

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Historia corta contada respecto a la actividad TodoIida Week»._

 _«En esta historia Tenya Iida es mujer»._

* * *

 **Cuarto Día: Beso en la nariz**

Se encontraba sembrando una nueva flor en el patio, su nueva actividad era cuidar y tener flores en el jardín, comenzó a hacerlo antes de que volviera Shouto, unos días antes, ahora su pareja se encontraba en el sofá leyendo con calma, la música proveniente de la radio se podía escuchar desde su, tan pronto termino de plantar unos girasoles y regarlos entró a la casa dispuesta con preguntarle a Todoroki si deseaba comer.

—Ven —Le llamó tan pronto a vio asomarse a la sala, ella lucia bastante hermosa con sus trenzas, tenía listones rojos que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos, en sus manos tenía el sobrero de paja que estaba usando para cubrirse del sol. Lo dejó en el lugar más cercano y se acercó al joven.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó curiosa y confundida, la abrazó por la cintura, sorprendiéndola, pero aun así colocó su mano en los cabellos ajenos dándole suaves caricias, no sabía que le pasaba, pero desde su llegada la abrazaba más seguido, como si estuviera diciéndole en silencio que la extrañaba, que la amaba y sobre todo que la adoraba, tanto como ella a él.

—Vamos a comer —Le dije tomando el rostro.

—Sí —susurró al mirarla directamente, le sonreía con suavidad. Acarició sus mejillas y le beso la nariz con cariño, habían olvidado por un momento lo que pasaba en el mundo. Sólo estaban ellos dos.

* * *

Voy atrasada. ;—;

Así que me voy a apurar antes de que acabe la week, denme fuerzas.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	5. Quinto Día: Beso en la mejilla

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Historia corta contada respecto a la actividad TodoIida Week»._

 _«En esta historia Tenya Iida es mujer»._

* * *

Quinto Día: Beso en la mejilla

Algo que descubrió hace poco era que Shouto no sabía baila, estaba claro que el baile no es algo importante o necesario en la vida, es una práctica sólo si gusta de aprender de ella o similares, la familia de Todoroki era estricta y por supuesto que la danza estaría vetada, no tenía uso práctico en ningún sentido o tal vez eso pensaban. Por ese simple motivo es que muy determinada y motivada con la idea de verlo bailar junto a ella es que comenzaron, todas las tardes después de que él volviera del trabajo como mecánico en la familia de Iida, a deslizar los muebles de la sala para tener el espacio suficiente para moverse.

—Lo siento —susurró tan pronto ella se quejó suavemente de la nueva pisada, ella negó despreocupada y también evitando que él agachara el rostro para ver lo que hacen sus pies, eso provocaba errores más seguidos, se lo había dicho, pero entendía que era inevitable ver hacia abajo.

—Tienes que verme a los ojos, de eso trata el baile —Toca su mejilla con solemnidad—. Me sorprende más ver que aprendes más rápido que mi hermano.

Él se rió por ese comentario y agregó—: Me comentó que lo enseñaste a bailar, pero aún sigue cometiendo errores.

—Sobre todo cuando se pone nervioso y más cuando mira al suelo —Eso último era un mensaje para su pareja—. No te preocupes tanto.

—Aunque lo digas así, siento que mis pies tienen vida propia.

Ella se burló de ello porque estaba segura que no bromeaba y se lo confirmó su expresión, en verdad creía que sus pies se movían por su propia voluntad.

—Sea cierto o no, yo les enseñare a moverse mejor que yo misma —dijo con orgullo—. O dejo de llamarme tu esposa.

Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera besarse o agregar algún comentario lleno de amor la música fue interrumpida por las noticias, anunciaban avance de las tropas enemigas, ella no creía que perteneciera a un bando, nunca se sintió de un lado o de otro, estaban muriendo gente, sufriendo ¿Cómo podría pertenecer a algo así? Pero esa era la realidad y llevaba dos meses sin pensar en ello, los dos habían evitado hacerlo, querían sólo su tiempo para ellos y nadie más, la realidad los atrajo entre estática y una voz rasposa, hasta el presentador de las noticias parecía agotado, cansado y dolido. Ella bajó las manos cabizbaja porque sólo significaba algo, pronto llegaría un hombre bien uniformado con una carta, un papel que haría desaparecer a Todoroki de su visión.

—Todo estará bien —susurró besándole la mejilla, la mujer alzó la mirada sonriéndole, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas porque lo era todo para ella. Aun podía sentir el cariño pasado en la mejilla besada y se lo devolvió, en está ocasión no rechazaría nada, se despediría y lo esperaría, ya lo había hecho antes y lo haría ahora.

* * *

Día cinco. ;A;

Si ven un error es que lo estoy escribiendo en estos momentos, si no llego a subir el día seis, mañana con el último llegará.

Besitos. ~

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	6. Sexto Día: Beso en la mano

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Historia corta contada respecto a la actividad TodoIida Week»._

 _«En esta historia Tenya Iida es mujer»._

* * *

Sexto Día: Beso en la mano

Ella sabía que sería diferente a la anterior ocasión, su pareja no iría a un lugar donde sólo estuviera escuchando órdenes, tendría un arma, se llenaría de lodo, dispararía al enemigo, le dispararía gente que sólo deseaba verlo morir para acabar con la ideología ajena. Como deseaba que todo esto fuera falso.

—Volveré —Le dijo tomando su barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara, le costaba hacerlo, pero no quería que fuera como la anterior ocasión porque esta vez él no podría estar seguro. Lo volvió abrazar, toda la mañana desde que llegó ese mensajero uniformado a dejarle las órdenes, lugar, hora de dónde debería quedarse, donde debía servir a su patria, un lugar que no podría ir nunca aun cuando quisiera y tal vez por eso junto las dos manos de su amado y les dio un beso entre las muñecas, para nadie tendría significado, sólo lo hico por impulso. Diciéndole que se llevaba una parte de su vida con ese beso.

—Y yo te esperare —Respondió con firmeza y verdad.

* * *

Voy atrasada, pero ya subo el siguiente y último. /o/

Espero les guste el final cutre que pensé.

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


	7. Séptimo Día: Beso secreto

_«Boku no hero academia no me pertenece, sólo juego con los personajes de Horikoshi Kōhei»._

 _«Historia corta contada respecto a la actividad TodoIida Week»._

 _«En esta historia Tenya Iida es mujer»._

* * *

 **Séptimo Día: Beso secreto**

Beso la placa de condecoración que le dieron y la deposito al lado de la piedra blanca, ella no quería una medalla brillante, ni una lápida con el nombre de la persona que amaba, lo quería de vuelta, pero sólo obtuvo metal y piedra. Se levantó del césped, saldría del lugar de piedras blancas llenas de muertes, no le gustaba y sólo venía a verlo a él, pero no estaba ahí. Shouto se encontraba en la mañana al despertar, al servir una taza de café que nadie bebería, se encontraba en la música que bailaron. No ahí, nunca en ese lugar y por eso su último beso fue ahí, un secreto entre ella misma.

Ese era el final, ese siempre sería el resultado y si a la joven le dieran diez oportunidades para cambiar su decisión ella elegiría once veces la misma, le diría que sí a Todoroki, no estaba siendo terca, prefería morir mil veces por haber amado que rechazar ese destino. Siempre escogería ese final triste porque siempre se podía estar peor y nadie le dijo que no sufriría, lo escogía a él siempre que pudiera aun sí sólo quedara recuerdos. Por eso esa razón mira al soldado ahí hincado frente a la puerta de su casa pidiéndole su mano y ella con una sonrisa le contesta:

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo —Siempre lo haría.

* * *

Fin.

;_; no sé si guste, pero ahí están, los siete días. Sdgh '3

 _Larga vida y prosperidad._


End file.
